Midnight Magic
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: This is my first Taiora and my entry for Nayne Misu's New Year's Contest! Will Tai keep his promise to himself and be with Sora on New Year's Eve? Please R&R!


**

# Midnight Magic

  
By:**MPF

  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon as of right now, but who knows what this new year will bring?  
  
**Author's Note:** Although I do support Taiora 100% this is the first Taiora fic that I have ever written. This is my entry for the Taiora New Year's Contest. I hope you will enjoy!  
  


Every year around holiday time Taichi Kamiya would act a little odd. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the hustle and bustle of Christmas and the razzle-dazzle that goes hand in hand with New Year's eve, but he always felt as if he was missing out on something special. It was as if everyone around him had this special component in his or her lives and that he was missing out. Every year he'd try harder to obtain this special quality, but every year he would lose his nerves and crawl back into the shadows of despair. While everyone else ceased the opportunity and made perfect memories, Tai would look on feeling embarrassed and worst of all, alone.  
  


For as long as he could remember he wanted nothing more then to share a romantic New Year's Eve with the one girl who held the key to his heart, Sora Takenouchi. He would dream about it and make plans for that perfect evening and then decide to back out at the last minute. They had been friends forever and Tai was afraid of tainting their friendship with the possibility of a failed relationship. He had been able to handle not having her as his girlfriend for this long, but he would never be able to deal with their loss of friendship if his attempts at a relationship were to fail. Even still, every year he looked on with a heart filled with envy at his friends who had grown from simply being friends during their adventures in the Digital World, to reaching their late teenage years and fallen in love.  
  


"Why am I always the one to be left out?" he would ask himself as he watched from the sofa as Matt took Mimi, his girlfriend of six years onto the dance floor and held her close as they swayed to and fro in the melodic winds of the music. He sighed as he turned to see Izzy walking across the floor with a glass of punch in both hands then handing one to the love of his life, Yolei. "Even my sister has gotten into the mix!" he though as he stared through the glass doors at the back of the room and onto the balcony, where Kari and Tk were enveloped in a passionate moonlit kiss. Such were the happenings of his New Year's Eve for many years now, but this year it would be different. This year when the clock struck midnight, he would have Sora in his arms.  
  


*****

  
  


"So big New Year's Eve party at Antony's tomorrow night!" Matt mentioned his voice full of anticipation. "Yeah, I can't wait!" Izzy chimed in, feeling equally as excited. "Me neither!" Tai said happily as he and the guys continued to walk toward his apartment. Izzy and Matt looked at each other and rolled their eyes, knowing exactly what Tai was so excited about, but also knowing that it wouldn't last.  
  


"So this is the year, hey Tai?" Matt joked. "It's finally going to happen this time!" Izzy stifled a giggle. Tai stopped and shot both boys annoyed glances. "You guys can laugh it up all you want. This year while you both have Mimi and Yolei by your sides, I'll have Sora by mine!" Tai stated confidently. "Sorry to doubt you Tai." Izzy put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "But the probability of you actually asking Sora to the party is highly unlikely." Matt nodded. "Just take a look at your track record pal. Every year you are all smiles, saying that this is the year and every year you end up a couch potato while the rest of us are having the time of our lives! Face it Tai, you're chicken." Tai looked Matt right in the eye and with a slight smile on his face he said simply "you'll see."  
  


*****

  
  


As Izzy and Matt were busy bothering Tai about his plans for the party, Kari, Sora and Mimi were busy making plans of their own. Planning their outfits at the mall that is. Takeru accompanied them on the trip after much hassling on his girlfriend's part. "Oh Mimi that's a beautiful dress!" Kari was awestruck by the pale pink gown that Mimi had chosen. "I agree Meems! You'll look hot!" Tk declared, but after Kari shot him a death look he added. "Only not as hot as my date!" he sighed with relief as Kari decided to back down. She was just as happy with the champagne-coloured dress that she had chosen.  
  


Their gawking session ended with a call from the nearby dressing room where Sora was trying on a dress of her own. "Ready or not, here I come!" she called as she unlatched the lock and stepped out into the open. "Sora you look gorgeous!" Mimi said, as she threw her arms around her best friend in a hug. Tk and Kari simply nodded in agreement. No words could describe just how great she looked. Sora didn't look so convinced. "Yeah, but it's a dress..." she whined, wishing that she could just wear her trademark blue jeans to the event. "But the red looks great on you and you won't have to worry about Tai not asking you to the party because he'll be all over you in that dress!" Mimi insisted.  
  


Sora finally decided that she would wear the dress, after much needed convincing from Mimi and she and the others headed for the cashier to pay. The cashier did a once over on all Mimi and Kari's dresses and nodded in agreement before placing them into their bags, but she gasped as Sora handed over her choice of clothing. "That dress must look simply divine on you!" she said in the cutesy tone of voice that was used to talk to newborn babies. "Who ever is taking you out tomorrow night is a very lucky man!" she cooed. "He would be lucky if he could muster up the nerve to ask her." Kari muttered to Tk, as they walked out of the mall and toward home.  
  


*****

  
  


The evening had arrived and the couples had already paired off for a romantic night and just like every year Tai sat alone on the sofa. "I can't believe he hasn't said anything to you yet!" Mimi whispered to Sora who had been watching him from across the room all night long. "He's just shy, that's all." Sora replied, hoping with all of her heart that he would grow out of it by midnight.  
  


*****

  
  


"Go on Tai! Haven't you noticed that she's been watching you all night? It's almost midnight for god sake!" Matt persisted. "I know! I just can't bring myself to do it Matt." Tai confided. "What's the big deal? It's not like your going to ask the girl to marry you! Just go up to her and ask her to dance." the blonde haired boy suggested. "And what if she says no?" Tai asked, thinking of the worst. "Tai, LOOK AT HER!" Matt pushed. "She's not going to say no!" he winked. Tai sighed. "I have to keep the promise that I made to myself. I'm going to ask her to dance." he said, rising to his feet. Matt gave him a pat on the back for good luck. "Go for it Tai!"  
  


*****

  
  


"Look! He's coming over here!" Sora gasped as her eyes followed his footsteps. He was getting closer at every second. "What do I do?" she asked frantically. Mimi simply replied "Dance with him." before walking away to go and find Yamato. Sora's heart jumped into her throat as Tai took the last few steps toward her.  
  


"Hi Sora..." Tai's voice cracked under pressure. Sora giggled a bit and instantly regained her composure. "Hello Taichi" she whispered. "Would you like to dance?" Tai asked, holding his hand out to her. "I'd love to!" she replied, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. The music played as Sora placed her arms around Tai's neck, holding him close and she cringed with pleasure as she felt his hands take hold of her waist. They began to move with the sweet rhythms of the music and were lost inside of their own private world.  
  


"You look like a princess." Tai whispered in her ear. His lips just barely brushing across her lobe as he spoke. "Hmm." Sora sighed, as she pressed him tighter against her body. Matt and Mimi looked on from the sofa where Tai had made his claim the previous years and smiled at the sight. "They're perfect for each other." Mimi whispered. Matt nodded in agreement. "They almost look as good as us!" he smiled and lowered his head to kiss her.  
  


The two other couples of Izzy and Yolei and Tk and Kari also watched from a distance. "I guess it is probable." Izzy said quietly as he watched his friends slide gracefully across the floor. "Way to go big brother!" Kari whispered, before she and Tk headed for their rightful place on the balcony for their annual moonlit kiss. She took one last glance over her shoulder at the new couple as they continued to dance.  
  


It was one minute to twelve when the music came to a standstill and Sora and Tai were jolted back into the reality of the party at Antony's. The atmosphere was full of excitement as the final moments of the year 2000 ticked away and a new future lay directly ahead. Then as only a few seconds remained, everyone in the room braced themselves for the countdown. "Ten, Nine, Eight..." Tai squeezed Sora's hand in anticipation. "Six, Five..." the countdown persisted as Sora squeezed back. "Three, Two, One.... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
  


Screams and cheers erupted as people rushed around blowing noise makers and giving hugs to their loved ones and as the noise transformed itself to the annual singing of "Should old acquaintance be forgot..." Tai pulled Sora away from the crowd and they slipped out onto the balcony unnoticed.  
  


*****

  
  


Tai took of his jacket and wrapped it around Sora's bare shoulders and then pulled her into a warm embrace. They gazed deep into each others eyes by the pale light of the moon and again drifted back into the confines of their own fantasy world. Then, as if compelled to do so by some sort of a magic spell, they slowly leaned toward each other and their lips locked in a long, romantic and passionate midnight kiss. "I love you Sora Takenouchi." Tai said as he pulled back slightly. "I love you too Taichi Kamiya." Sora whispered. her words carried off by a cold, but gentle winter's wind.  
  


They gazed up at the stars hand in hand and once more turned to share a kiss. "I'll love you forever." Tai told her. "That's one resolution that I promise to keep." Sora put her head on his shoulder, "Happy New Year my love." she replied in a soft tone. "Happy New Year..."  
  


THE END  


~MPF 


End file.
